Plant Life Peril
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Melissa and the gang travel to Big city to help Blue Falcon and Dynomutt stop the sinister Mr, Hyde from Destroying the city's plant life. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

"So this is Big City? Reminds me of Metropolis." Melissa observed looking out the window.

"You've been to Metropolis?" Velma asked.

"Well, of course, I have," Melissa snorted.

The gang rode in silence until they reached the park where they were going to meet up with Blue Falcon and Dynomutt. They found the heroes waiting by a large oak tree

"Pleasure to see you again," Fred greeted politely shaking hands with Blue Falcon.

"I'm glad you kids responded so quickly, Who's this?" Blue Falcon asked noticing Melissa.

"Meet the newest addition to our team, Melissa Peters," Fred said making introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Melissa added.

"Likewise,"

"So, what are we dealing with?" Velma inquired.

"Mr. Hyde, he seems to be targeting the environment this time around," Blue Falcon explained pointing to a tree that looked like it came from a cheesy horror movie.

"What does he want out of this?"

"Money and power, he demands all the money in the city go to him or he'll do this to every speck of vegetation in the city."

"Jerk," Melissa huffed picturing what Ivy would do in this situation but alas Melissa didn't have plant-based powers like Ivy.

"That's horrible," Daphne added mortified.

"You said it," Dynomutt agreed.

"So what should we do?" Shaggy asked.

"What we always do, solve the mystery of course," Fred replied.

"Didn't we just do that? I mean, we know who the culprit is and what his motives are," Melissa pointed out.

"yes, but now we figure out where Mr. Hyde will strike next and when he'll do it," Fred explained.

"So where exactly would that be?" Melissa asked crossing her arms.

"I say we split up and find out,"

"Okay fine, come on Shaggy let's go," Melissa ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just to be clear if we run into the villain we _are_ going to run," Shaggy said as they walked down the street.

"Okay fine," Melissa shrugged.

"Wait did you just say it was okay?" Shaggy asked.

"We're dealing with a freak who's changing the plant life into living props from horror movies of course I'm going to run," Melissa said with indifference.

"I was expecting you to argue,"

"Need I remind you of where I grew up? Sometimes running is necessary,"

"Okay as long as you don't object,"

"Besides I have these if all else fails," Melissa said pulling out a bag full of different things.

"What are those?" Shaggy asked.

"Plant seeds and spores and _this_ is what I call Chompy in a bottle," Melissa replied holding up a small vial.

"I thought Batman took those away from you,"

'No, I signed a paper promising that I wouldn't use them in anger or for personal gain,"

"Well, if it's Batman approved,"

"It is,"

"Then it's okay,"

The trio walked the streets of the city looking for anything out of the ordinary. Melissa stopped short.

"What's wrong?"

"That," Melissa replied pointing to a patch of black, goopy looking grass.

"What is that?"

"Looks kind of like swamp grass from a movie I saw once, I'm going to need to test it,"

"I'll call Velma she has the science kit," Shaggy declared pulling out his phone.

"I don't think we have time," Scooby commented.

"Why is that?"

"It's spreading," Melissa gasped.

The strange goopy grass was in fact spreading.

"Shaggy?"

"Yes Melissa?"

"Now would be a good time to run,"

"You're right,"

So they ran. They ran until they came across Blue Falcon and Dynomutt who were patrolling nearby..

"Shaggy, what's wrong?" Blue Falcon asked.

"Mr. Hyde struck again,"

"I think I know what movie landscape he's using," Melissa added.

"Is that so?"

"Yes but I'd need to test it,"

"Well, lead the way then,"

Melissa complied and led the heroes to the affected area.

"Dynomutt, get a sample," Blue Falcon ordered.

"Sure thing BF," Dynomutt replied nodding his head as he collected the sample in a test tube.

"Perfect, good job, Dynomutt," Melissa replied petting the dog on his head.

"Thanks,"

"Is there a laboratory nearby?" Melissa asked.

"There's a research facility two streets down," Blue Falcon replied with a nod.

"Great, Shaggy call the others,"

"On it,"

"Let's go before Mr. Hyde strikes again,"


	3. Chapter 3

The gang, as well as Blue Falcon and Dnyomutt, quickly gathered inside the research facility. The group watched in awe and, confusion as Melissa pulled on safety goggles, Gloves and, an apron before grabbing the equipment and sample Dynomutt had collected. She clearly knew what she was doing. She took the sample split it then ran part of it through the computer while the other half was mixed with several chemicals. When the computer beeped Melissa looked up.

"I knew it," she cried happily.

"What'd you find, Melissa?" Shaggy asked.

"The movie he's using," Melissa replied pointing to the screen.

"Revenge of the zombie pirates?" Daphne asked with distaste.

"It's one of the worst movies out there, it's so bad the actors that starred in it demanded to be paid extra because of the damage it did to their careers and the studio that made it went bankrupt,"

"Looks like the studio that made it is right here in Big City," Velma added.

"Talk about convenient,"

"That may be where Mr. Hyde is," Blue Falcon declared.

"So now what?"

"We draw him out but, we have to be careful," Blue Falcon reminded them.

"Well, how do we do that?"

"Stakeout," Velma declared.

"Oh geez," Melissa sighed.

"Relax, Melissa it will be fine," Fred replied.

"Fine whatever,"

* * *

So Blue Falcon and Dynmutt decided to keep an eye on City Hall. Fred and the girls took the studio. That left Melissa, Shaggy and, Scooby watching the park. Shaggy and Scooby had naturally brought food. So, the trio was currently digging into a box of cookies.

"So, if Harley and Ivy took you in when you were really little how did you survive when they were gone?" Shaggy asked growing bored.

"By the time I was four I knew how to care for myself," Melissa explained.

"Didn't you ever get bored?"

"No, I had toys and movies like any other kid,

"What was your favorite movie?"

"Matilda,"

"I used to watch that with my sister," Shaggy replied.

"Ivy would put it in so I would calm down before bedtime,"

"Shaggy?"

"Yes, Scooby?"

"I'm bored,"

"Me too,"

"Me three," Melissa added.

The three soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

They were woken up by Shaggy's phone. Shaggy sat up and felt around for it before answering tiredly.

"Hello?"

"You all fell asleep didn't you?" Fred asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shaggy yawned.

"Uh huh sure"

"What do you want Fred?" Melissa asked yanking the phone from Shaggy.

"Do you see anything?"

Melissa looked around displeased to find the park was almost entirely a swampy, horror movie mess.

"Yeah, Mr. Hyde's been by,"

"We're on our way,"

"Okay,"

"Why don't you three get out and have a look around?"

"Okay,"

So Shaggy, Scooby and, Melissa got out of the van and trudged through the muck that was now the ground.

"Ivy would have a fit," Melissa commented.

"I forgot to ask what did you do with the other half of that sample from earlier?" Shaggy asked.

"I tested it to see what it was,"

"Isn't it grass?"

"Swamp grass and moss," Melissa corrected.

"But there isn't a swamp around here,"

"Exactly, whatever Mt. Hyde is doing is changing the plants on a cellular level,"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Ivy taught me a thing or two"

"Well, can it be reversed?"

"That's the thing, I'm not sure it can,"

* * *

 **Bum Bum Bum. What do you think? Will they be able to reverse it? Will they stop Mr. Hyde or will he win and does he perhaps have even worse things planned**? **Please** review


	4. Chapter 4

Scooby, Shaggy and, Melissa said nothing for a while. Instead, they searched for clues among the muck-filled ground. Melissa was disgusted by the goopy, Tar-like wasteland that was now the park. She grinned as she slipped a little and fell to her knees in the mess. She shuddered as she stood back up and followed behind Shaggy. They turned a corner onto what used to be a bicycle trail and then stopped. There were huge lumps rising from the ground like Bubbles in a witch's cauldron. The tree watched with shock and horror as the goo slid off the forms revealing them to be disgusting rotting Zombies with missing limbs and decaying teeth.

"Gross," Melissa whispered.

"Melissa," Shaggy said warily his eyes wide.

"Yeah?"

"Run, Run FAST," Shaggy cried as the horrifying creatures started to advance.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Melissa declared turning on her heel and following behind Scooby.

The Monsters moaned behind them. Slowly they chased after their prey intent on making quick work of the trio. The three ran back to the van and threw themselves inside as quickly as humanly possible. Melissa hastily shut the doors behind her as Shaggy put the van in gear and floored it.

"Call, Fred and tell him what we discovered," Shaggy ordered tossing Melissa his phone.

"On it," Melissa replied thankful that Fred was on speed dial.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and the girls were walking down the street to get to the park. They stopped when Fred's phone rang. Pulling it out Fred answered quickly.

"Fred, it's Melissa"

"What's wrong?" Fred asked noticing how panicked she sounded.

"There are zombies," Melissa replied hastily.

"What?" Fred asked in bewilderment. She didn't say, zombies, did She?

"There are ZOMBIES," Melissa yelled to drive her statement home.

"What? How can there be Zombies?"

"I have no idea but, we're coming so stay there. Unless you see the zombies,"

Melissa hung up before Fred could ask any more questions.

"What did Shaggy want?" Velma asked.

"It was Melissa she says there are zombies,"

"Zombies?"

"Don't look at me," Fred replied sheepishly.

"Did she say anything else?"

"To stay put unless we saw the zombies,"

"Makes sense," Velma replied bluntly.

So, the three mystery solvers took a seat on a nearby bench and waited for the van to arrive. which it soon did. As the others piled in Velma suggested they go to the city hall to inform Blue Falcon and Dynomutt of what they'd discovered. so, naturally, they did.

"Zombies?" Dynomutt asked once they'd finished explaining the situation.

"Yes, real zombies," Melissa replied.

"Then it's worse than we thought," Blue Falcon declared.

"What now?" Scooby asked while glancing around.

"If I may I'd like to call in a friend of mine that might be able to help us," Melissa stated calmly.

"Melissa, I swear if you're thinking of Ivy-" Daphne started.

"No of course not. She's not even eligible for parole yet," Melissa cut in waving her hand dismissively.

"Then who?" Daphne asked her voice dripping with skepticism.

"You'll see," Melissa assured her with a grin as she took Shaggy's phone to call her 'Friend'.

* * *

Nearly Thirty minutes later a very familiar motorcycle parked in front of the group. Robin got off and walked over, extending his hand to Big City's heroes.

"Melissa tells me you need some help,"

"Yeah," Dynomutt replied nodding vigorously.

"I'd be happy to help in any way I can," Robin replied before turning to Melissa.

"It's a good thing you called, I saw the park on my way here it doesn't look too good,"

"I know," Melissa agreed

"Well, now that Robin's here we should investigate the zombies,"

"Good idea Fred," Blue Falcon replied with a nod.

"No, no way _I'm_ going back there," Shaggy cried really not happy with the turn of events.

"Not even for a Scooby Snack?" Velma asked holding up the box.

"Nope,"

"Two?"

"No way,"

"Four _and_ milk?"

"Okay, you've got a deal,"

So with Shaggy and Scooby satisfied the entire group returned to the park. It was quiet and abandoned looking when they entered the park. However, it didn't stay that way for very long. As they set foot on what once was a bicycling trail the zombies emerged from the trees.

"Quick Dog Wonder do something," Blue Falcon ordered not backing down.

"Sure thing BF," Dynomutt replied in his good-natured way.

"Dynomutt pulled out a flyswatter and begun to advance on the zombies swinging his weapon wildly. This didn't phase the zombies however, they just knocked it from Dunomutt's paw.

"Hmm," Dynomutt said stopping to think.

A light bulb flashed above his head a few minutes later. He ran off but returned shortly having donned a pair of boxing gloves. He stood in a defensive stance ready to defend the others. He started to throw wild punches at the oncoming monsters. He successfully managed to knock one of their arms off. It fell to the ground and turned to green goop. As the limb splattered the zombie that had lost it let out a vengeful moan and once again started to advance on the heroes and their friends.

Out of ideas Dynomutt and the others turned tail and ran. Try as she might Melissa couldn't help but feel like the zombies reminded her of something but what could it possibly be beside the cheesy movie they had come from? The goop! That's what it was but why?


	5. Chapter 5

The group after running from the horrible zombies went to The Falcons Lair to try and figure out this mess of a mystery. The more clues they discovered the more problems arose. It was getting on everybody's nerves. As Melissa took a seat she pondered why the goop was so familiar to her. It reminded her of something. One of her sister's schemes perhaps? Harley and, Ivy had committed so many crimes however both together and by themselves that it was hard to keep track. Due to the plant themed nature of this phenomenon, Melissa deduced that it was quite clearly one of Ivy's schemes that they were imitating or at least some of it. Melissa chewed her cheek in thought as she tried to think of which scheme it was.

Melissa nearly jumped out of her skin when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed when she saw that it was Robin.

"What's eating at you, Melissa?" he asked taking a seat beside her.

"There's something about those zombies,"

"What?"

"I feel like we're missing something,"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

"Well, let's think what was it specifically that caught your attention?"

"The zombies, they're not human corpses, they're not men in costumes and they aren't robots

"I could be wrong but didn't Ivy once create plant people or something like that?" Robin asked scratching his head in thought.

"Yeah, twice I think,"

"Then maybe that's what they are,"

"You're on to something Bird Boy," Melissa declared.

Melissa retrieved her bag from the table across from her. She began digging through it. Eventually, she pulled out a worn, green spiral bound notebook. Robin peered over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. A sketch of a cruise ship being attacked by a sea monster was in one corner of the page. On the other side was a picture of a crowd of wealthy looking people climbing into Ivy's getaway boat. Below all of this, Melissa had written about that scheme being "Ivy's biggest fail to date"

"There's the answer," Robin chuckled.

Melissa then brought the notebook to Blue Falcon and explained her theory. The hero rubbed his chin in thought.

"Given everything we've seen, MI'd say that Mr. Hyde has aligned with someone,"

"Oh geez," Melissa sighed walking back to Robin.

"Deep breaths," Robin instructed her.

"We take one step forward and two steps back this is getting on my nerves,"

"I know but that's why I'm here to help,"

"I thought you came because you liked me,"

"I don't like you,"

"What?"

"I love you,"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack,"

"Now we wouldn't want that,"

"We've got something," Fred announced excitedly.

"What is it?

"Swamp Rat,"

"Who?" Robin asked.

"He once flooded Big City, he's basically Ivy here,"

"Okay, how does that help?" Melissa asked tiredly.

"Swamp Rat escaped from prison a few weeks ago,"

"Great,"

"Can we catch them now?"

"Yes,"

"How?" Robin asked.

"I've got a plan," Fred replied confidently.

"Well, let's hear about it,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the abandoned movie studio. Mr. Hyde and Swamp Rat were enjoying a laugh. Soon the city would be overrun with the swamp-like conditions. The townspeople would have to flee if they didn't pay the large sum of money. They were winning. They'd be rich.

"A toast to wealth," Hyde declared

"I'll drink to that," Swamp Rat agreed.

As they clinked their glasses a window shattered as Robin leaped in.

"Who are you?" The villains asked in confusion.

"I'm Robin,"

The villains were still drawn a blank.

"The Boy Wonder,"

Still, the bad guys were confused.

"Oh, forgot it," Robin shrugged before launching into battle.

What the villains didn't know was that the others were sneaking in right behind the battle. Under her arm, Melissa held her secret weapons. She followed behind dynomutt quickly, quietly. They had plans to execute. One mistake would mess everything up. Melissa's breath hitched in her throat as Dynomutt stumbled. Thankfully he caught himself before he could fall. Melissa slipped into the nearby room. She shut the door. After locking it she found she was trapped in the room with a dog on a chain in front of the table.

"Uh Oh"


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa pressed her back against the door as the dog neared her. He was growling baring his teeth. Melissa knew that if the dog barked she'd be exposed thereby putting her friends in danger. She'd have to wing it. She felt the vial shift in her pocket and got an idea. Reaching her hand inside she grabbed the vial pulling it out so the dog wouldn't see. Opening the vial she quickly poured its contents on the floor. The dog yelped in surprise as the ground started to rumble and shake.

Outside the room, the group of heroes and mystery solvers looked at each other. Apparently, they were switching to plan B. The sudden jolt in the ground knocked the criminals over. Mystery Inc and their friends barely had enough time to join Melissa in the lab. Snitch had been muzzled and. Melissa was now sitting comfortably on the back of a ten-foot-tall venus fly trap with razor-sharp fangs.

"Guys meet Chompy," Melissa said petting the plant on the head.

"Like how did HE fit into the vial?" Shaggy asked perplexed.

"Science, Shaggy," Melissa retorted sliding to the ground.

"Can you make whatever we need to kill the zombies before those to get the door knocked down," Daphne said.

"Don't need to"

"WHAT?"

"I've got it right here," Melissa explained holding up a test tube.

"How?"

"Chompy muzzled the dog while I worked isn't that right boy?"

Chompy snarled and nodded lowering his head for Melissa to pet him.

"Now what do we do with those too, huh?"

Mr. Hyde was pinned under a table but Swamp Rat was nowhere in sight.

"You let him get away?" Melissa asked.

"He was just there!" Robin cried.

"Well, let's track him down, come on Chompy," Melissa declared.

The group jumped back as Chompy rose from the roots acted as feet. The way he lurched along was reminiscent of the Grim Creeper. The group tied up Mr. Hyde and Snitch before loading them into a cop car.

"Where would Swamp Rat go?" Robin asked.

"The park Bird Boy, he'd go to the park," Melissa declared.

"Well, let's go then."

* * *

Swamp Rat ran through the park. There was no way he was going back to jail. Those stupid kids wouldn't catch him. They were probably sprawled out on the floor pinned under furniture. Swamp Rat took a sharp turn and jumped back after seeing Chompy.

"Hello, idiot Meet my little friend," Melissa greeted from her post on Chompy's back.

"You think that thing will defend you against my zombies?"

Swamp Rat waited but no zombies came.

"What?"

"I already killed off your army with some help. NOW DYNOMUTT"

"Huh?"

Dynomutt leaped out of hiding knocking Swamp Rat down. Before he could recover Robin cornered him with the help of his motorcycle. Swamp Rat backed up and backed right into Blue Falcon's waiting handcuffs. Swamp Rat was caught. Once the villain was safely inside the cop car Melissa turned to the surrounding area. Robin came over and handed her a test tube filled with green liquid.

"Are you sure this will work?" Velma asked as she and the others emerged from the trees.

"It has to"

Melissa poured the liquid on the ground and waited in painful agony. Slowly the grass began to turn green again. Melissa gasped as life spread through the park and all other affected areas. It had worked. They'd done it. They'd saved big city.


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa watched triumphantly as the police took statements from her friends and the heroes. They'd done well. Robin then came over and asked to speak with her in private. Tossing a glance at her friends she found they were still busy with their wrap up. Turning back to Robin she nodded. So, he took her hand and pulled her aside.

"What is it Bird Boy?" Melissa asked jokingly.

"I uh, need to ask your opinion on something important,"

"Fire away"

"Well, do you remember the talk we had about me going solo?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I've been thinking about it"

"And?"

"Well, what do you think of the name Nightwing?"

"It sounds really cool,"

"You think so?"

"Yep"

"I'm glad you like it,"

"So what are you going to tell Bruce?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

"That's okay you'll think of something,"

Silence fell between them. It didn't last long though as, Robin soon broke it.

"Melissa would you like to visit Harley and Ivy I'm sure they'd love to see you," Robin said with a small smile.

"Can we?" Melissa squealed like a child on Christmas.

"Sure, let's go" Robin replied gesturing to his bike.

So, after telling the others where they were headed Melissa and Robin rode off to Gotham. Before they went to see Harley and Ivy they stopped to check in with Batman who wasn't tracking down a bad guy for once. Robin also took this opportunity to change knowing Harley and Ivy wouldn't react to seeing Robin very well. Just as Melissa couldn't wait any longer they arrived at Arkham. After going through a security checkpoint to make sure they didn't have anything possibly dangerous with them they were ushered into a room where Harley and Ivy soon arrived escorted by guards of course.

"Melissa!" They cried before nearly crushing their adopted sister in a hug.

"I missed you so much"

"We missed you more" Ivy replied as they sat down at the table..

"Who's he?" Harley asked noticing Dick.

"This is, Dick he's my boyfriend," Melissa explained as Dick took her hand.

It took the two a moment to process what, Melissa had just said.

"You'd better take care of her," they both threatened.

"Believe me I will,"

"So, Lissa what have you been doing?" Harley asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked,"

Melissa then told them about everything that had happened since she'd last been there the night she'd felt betrayed. Ivy seemed particularly interested in the case they'd just wrapped up.

"That's crazy sounding,"

"It was,"

"How's school been?" Ivy asked

"Good I've got straight A's,"

"Good work Lissa." Harley said while fist bumping Melissa.

"Thanks"

"You'll have to show us that mural when it's finished,"

"I will,"

All to soon it was time to leave. Melissa leaned into Dick as he took her back to Jenny's . She was very happy.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eight," Dick said planting a kiss on Melissa's cheeck.

"See you then Bird Boy,"

Melissa walked into Jenny's house with a wide grin on her face. She was tired but happy.

 **Please review.**


End file.
